Ray William Johnson
|-|Base= |-|Super Ultra Mega Omnipotent Ray William Johnson= Ray William Johnson is a youtuber and creator of Equals Three and Svperhvman. Summary Ray William Johnson, from the good ol' days of YouTube before we had PewDiePie as number one. All the sudden RWJ got his fame back and became an internet meme along with the lyrical masterpiece that is Doin' your mom. Ray would begin his new show, Svperhvman in late 2019, a show that was made to help people while throwing in funny jokes that aren’t offensive. Profile and Stats [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Tiering_System|Tier Tier]: Varies '''ranging from '''5-A '''to at least '''Low 1-C, likely far higher '''| '''0 Name: '''Ray William Johnson '''Origin: The Real World Gender: Male Age: '''38 '''Classification: '''Better than PewDiePie and T-Series. '''Powers/Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (As shown in his =3 episodes), Reality Warping (Transformed his beard into a moustache by shaking his head too fast, and can turn people gay by simply calling them gay), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Cool Transition, Clones, Sound Manipulation (Does a spot on Peter Griffin impression), Can hop into people's YouTube videos like if he was dimension hopping, Two angry camels in a tiny car '''Occupation: '''Is the one who is doin your mom. '''Attack Potency: Stellar, 'up to '''Infinite '| Boundless (Takes down videos about himself) 'Speed: MFTL+ '| Irrelevant (He gets VIIIIEEEEEEWS faster than you shoot your gun) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar, '''up to '''Infinite '| Irrelevant''' Striking Strength: Stellar, 'up to '''Infinite '| '''Irrelevant Durability: Star level, 'up to '''Low Complex Multiverse level '| Boundless''' Stamina: 'Very High '''Range: '''Any '''Standard Equipment: '''His dick jokes, Lightsaber, the N-Word Pass, has a huge penis. and therefore your argument is invalid '''Intelligence: Omniscient '(Trained a monkey to do his taxes) |''' Gets higher IQ overtime Weaknesses: '''Got too angry, to the point his head exploded. However Ray managed to survive as he recorded the video himself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: All. ' '''Feats: ' * '''Formally the most subscribed YouTuber before PewDiePie and T-Series. * Rivalled Ian and Anthony from Smosh. * His disses are equal to James Bond's raps. Key: Base '''| '''Super Ultra Mega Omnipotent Ray William Johnson Other Notable Victories: PewDiePie T-Series Your Mom Ultra Instinct Shaggy Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Funny Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Memes Category:Memetic tier Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Meme Category:Jedi Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 0 Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Super Saiyan Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Bullshitting Absolute Everything Category:Fisting Users Category:Omnipotence Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Too Powerful for The MCU Category:Trolls Category:Solos Fiction Category:Solos FNAF Category:Solos fortnite Category:Solos DC Category:Solos Marvel Category:Solos Mortal Kombat Category:Solos SCP Category:Solos star wars Category:Solos sword art online Category:Solos YOU! Yea YOU! Category:Solos your favorite verse Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos Anime/Manga Category:Solos Nintendo Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:EnnardTrap1987's Profiles Category:Hopes and Memes Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Real Life People Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:Ultra Instinct Category:Variable Tier